A Twilight Tail
by Them Awkward Moments
Summary: When Cleo finds out that she is moving to Forks, Washington, she does not take it well. A weird power change leaves her and her friends confused but the confusion quickly changes to happiness. How will Cleo be able to cope in Forks under a constant cover of clouds and rain? And she soon starts to question herself if mermaids are the only fantasy/supernatural beings there is. R&R!x
1. Changes

**Note: This is my new FanFic for people who like ****_Twilight_**** and ****_H2O_****! I hope you like it. Read, Enjoy, Review...!**

**P.S. If you like ****_Wolfblood, _****then check out my other FanFic ****_The Next Story. _****It's not complete yet, and I'm not sure how long it's actually going to be; it's just a 'write it as it comes' story I suppose, like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_H2O: Just Add Water_**** or ****_Twilight. _****All the credit goes to the creators, ****_Jonathan M. Shiff_**** and ****_Stephanie Meyer._**

I awoke to my alarm clock going off. I rolled over and hit the button on the top to stop it beeping. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and stretched. I looked around at my always tidy room and smiled. I loved my room, especially the walls with the theme of the sea. It was beautiful. I flung the cover off my legs and jumped to my feet, the carpet soft between my toes. I then went to the bathroom and started running the hot water, adding bubble bath. I went to the cupboard and took out a towel which I placed on the floor next to the bath. I decided, since I had to wait for the bath to fill, to make my bed and pick out my clothes for today. I choose a pair of white shorts and a pink spaghetti-stap top. I laid them out on my bed and went to check on the bath.

It was about half full so I decided to add some cold. I undressed, throwing my clothes in the laundry bin, and stepped into the bath, warm water happily swirling around me as I sat down. I counted down from ten in my head and when I got to one I felt a tingling sensation in my body and my legs were replaced with a golden scaled tail, the end hanging over the edge because it was too big to fit in the bathtub.

I looked through the open bathroom door leading into my room, admiring the wallpaper. _Oh no!_ I glanced at the other door that lead into the hallway. _I didn't lock any of the doors!_

I thrust my hand out in front of me, towards the door leading to the landing, and flicked my wrist slightly. I heard the click as the lock slid into place. I then turned to the door leading into my bedroom and did the same, if anyone came into my room, making the door swing shut and the lock snap into place. I relaxed once I knew that no one would come in.

I spent about twenty minutes in the bath before I decided to get out. I carefully slid out of the bathtub and onto the floor. I grabbed the towel and started to dry my tail. Soon later my tail was replaced by my legs. I stood up from the floor and grabbed my robe, wrapping it around my slim frame. I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth, making sure not to let the water come in contact with any of my skin. I then, unlocked the doors and went into my room. I quickly dried my hair, got dressed, slipped on my pink flip-flops and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and made myself a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat down across from Kim, my younger sister.

"You seem happy this morning," Sam smiled as she sat down across from my father.

"Yeah, of course I am," I said, "Emma came back from her trip with her parents last night so today I finally get to see her in person for the first time in I don't know how long," I stopped for a minute while I ate a spoonful of cereal, "And, we're introducing Bella and Emma to each other today. I can't wait!" I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I looked down to eat my cereal.

"Cleo, Kim?" both me and Kim looked up at our Dad who had a serious expression on his face, "We have something to tell you."

"And that would be...?" Kim prodded.

"In a week, we're moving to America," he said calmly.

"WHAT!" both Kim and I exclaimed, "We can't move to America! And only a week, Emma has only just got back. I'll have hardly anytime to spend with her before we leave; I still have to pack!"

"I know," Sam said, "but we got this great job opportunity down in Forks, Washington-"

"We're moving to Forks!" Kim cried, "It's the wettest place on the Continental U.S.! We can't move there, you never see the sun, do you know what that will do to my natural tan!"

"The wettest place..." I mumbled before speaking louder, "We are not moving to Forks!"

"I'm sorry girls, but it's the best job offer we've had. We're accepting it and we're moving. That's final."

"No!" I shouted as I stood up from the table and ran outside into the warm heat. Making sure no one was around, I dove into the water. Swimming fast, I made my way to Mako Island.

I stared at the wall, tracing patterns. I was floating on my front in the moon pool, my head resting on my arms, which I had resting on the cool rock. Looking at the rock wall, I could see faint crystal blue shining through, the blue crystals barely visible. It was the same crystal as the one I wore round my neck. I could feel the new necklace that I had in my hand and I then I remembered. I was meant to meet Rikki and Bella so that we could all go to Emma's house and I was going to give her the necklace that Will, Bella's boyfriend, had made.

"We've looked everywhere for you," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned round to see Rikki and then I watched as two more figures, one by one, emerged from the water. I looked at Bella and then Emma.

"Emma!" I exclaimed, shooting forward to embrace her in a tight hug. I pulled away, looking at all three of them, "I am so sorry I didn't come to meet you! It's just that I was angry with Sam and my Dad that I came here to cool off and I lost track of time."

"It's okay, Cleo. Calm down," Bella laughed. I took a deep breath, smiled and then turned to Emma again.

"We've got something for you," I said and Rikki and Bella shifted their place in the water to look at Emma,

"Welcome home!" We shouted happily as I held out the necklace. Emma stared at it in awe, carefully taking it in her hands. She looked around at all of us, realising for the first time that we all wore one.

A great big smile spread across her face as she took her locket off, saying, "Well I guess I don't need this one anymore. Can one of you fasten it for me please?" she asked as she turned around, holding the two separate ends.

"I will," Bella offered happily as she fastened it. Emma turned round again, "Perfect!" Bella exclaimed and we all laughed. We all moved to lead against the side of the moon pool, all facing each other.

"So," Rikki started, looking at me, "What were you angry about?"

I felt my move shift slightly as I was reminded about the situated about moving. "Well..." I began, "The thing is... Sam and Dad got a great job offer in America and they're going to accept. So, now we're moving... in a week..."

"Oh..." they all mumbled at the same time, "Well, I know it's a bad thing that you're moving but it's good as well," Emma said, "They've got a good job offer which means they'll be happy. It wont be that bad. We'll come and visit you and you'll visit us," Rikki and Bella nodded, agreeing, "Where in America are you moving to anyway?"

"That's the thing," I continued, "We're moving to Forks, Washington, the wettest place on the Continental U.S. which means that there will be no point in you three coming to visit me because we will have nothing to do. And I highly doubt that my dad will let me come visit you that often..."

"Well, you can still come and visit us," Bella said and I gave a small half hearted smile.

"But how am I meant to go anywhere in public without revealing myself. The only power I've got is manipulating water and I don't think that will help much. And I will be missing you all so much that I might die!"

"You won't die," Rikki sighed, "But I have an idea for how you can have a part of us with you all the time. In fact, we'll all have a part of each other." Everybody now looked up interested, so Rikki carried on, "I found this out, but there has never been a moment that I could bring it up, plus, I wanted to bring it up when Emma was here. It's to do with the crystals. There's this thing you do with them, it's hard to explain, easier to do, and it make it gives our powers to others. It means that we can have more than one power; we can four powers." We all just looked at Rikki.

"Will it actually work?" Bella asked, "What do you have to do?"

"Well, yes it does work, I'm sure of it. And it's quite simple really. Everybody will need to take their necklace off," We all took our necklace off in the same moment, she continued, "Now all we need to do is make them all touch and then we all hold one hand over the light and close our eyes."

"But last time we let them touch it made moonlight, we went into a trance and it cut all the power out in my house," I said.

"Yes, it does create moon light, but if it's underwater it can't affect us and it will float. So, come on," Rikki explained.

"I say we do it," Emma said, smiling.

Me and Bella nodded and all four of us placed our necklace underwater. As we let go, the crystals automatically moved to each other, the four meeting in the middle and creating a blue light that shone from underneath the water. I watched as Rikki place a hand over the light, balling her fist, activating her power. Bella did the same as she place her hand over, palm down, and then twisted it so that her palm was facing upwards and her fingers curled in the closer they were to her body. I watched again as Emma held out her hand, making her hand look like a stop sign. I took a deep breath as I looked at the light. Stretching my hand out in front of me, I made my hand look like I was holding an invisible ball. I flicked my wrist slightly and then the light got brighter and bigger, exploding past us and then it was gone. I looked down to see that everybody, including me, still had their hand our in front of them. I moved my hand and looked down at where the necklaces were floating next to each other, no longer drawn to one another.

"Is it done?" Emma asked as she grabbed her necklace and put it back round her neck. I did the same, as did the others.

"I think so," Rikki said, unsure, "Why don't we find out. You three try mine first. One at a time."

We nodded and looked at one another. I went first as the others were unsure. I balled my fist at the water and it slowly began to boil. I stopped, surprised, and then smiled. The others followed suit, smiling hugely.

"Mine next!" I said. I watched as they all made a small bubble of water rise from the pool. Helping each other, we then tried out Bella's and then Emma's powers. They both worked and we all laughed along with one another, happy that we now had a piece of everyone.

**Note: So that's the first chapter done. I know it doesn't necessarily involve anything to do with Twilight yet but it will in the next chapter.**

**- - - - ****_Will Cleo be able to cope with moving to Forks, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain? What happens now that she, and the others, have now got four powers? - - - - _****Find this out, and more, when I post the next chapter. Review. x**


	2. Moving

**Note: Hey! So here's the second chapter. I would like to thank ****_Rpanda1999_**** for writing such a great review. Thank you to the people who follow and favorite my story. Please R&R!x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_H2O: Just Add Water_**** or ****_Twilight_****. All the credit goes to the creators, ****_Jonathan M. Shiff_**** and ****_Stephanie Meyer_****.**

I woke up at nine. It had now been a week, a week full of endless packing and arguing. I looked around at my empty room and sighed. I unzipped my sleeping bag - I had to sleep in it because my bed had been taken apart so it could be moved - and stood up. I then went to run a bath so that I could relax for an hour before we had to go.

Once I was done, I slid myself out of the bath and landed on the floor with a quiet thud. Once in my robe, I brushed my teeth and stuffed it back into the bag and took it with me back into my room. I picked the sleeping bag up off the floor, folded it up, got changed into the clothes that I had left out last night for today and went down stairs to get breakfast before we left.

"Morning," Sam said happily as I came into the kitchen, handing me a plate with a cooked breakfast on it.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not bothering to say morning to her. I just wasn't in the mood. Today I would be leaving the Gold Coast, leaving my closest friends, leaving Mako; leaving everything that made me who I was. I placed my plate on one of the benches and leaned against it, slowly eating my food. It didn't take me long to finish it.

"Right, is everyone ready to go to the airport?" my dad shouted from the front door.

I grabbed my suitcase and started walking toward the front door. A suitcase was all I had to take with me except my carry on luggage, which consisted of my phone, essentials, a umbrella and a parka that I had bought just the other day. Most of our other things, like our beds and all the boxes, had already been flown over to America and would be waiting in a van for us when we arrived at Port Angeles after the second plane we would have to get from Seattle.

We all put our suitcases in the boot of the cab and then climbed in, Kim, Sam and I in the back and my dad in the front passenger seat.

It only seemed like a short ride but I knew that it took at least half an hour. It seem long until I was finally getting out of the cab. Once away from the cab, I was greeted by my three best friends and couldn't help but smile. They had come to bid me, and my family, a farewell. They each got a turn as I hugged them. I heard a quiet thump as my dad placed my suitcase next to me. That's weird, I normally wouldn't be able to hear that.

"What's the matter? You look confused," Emma asked.

"It's just... Were you able to hear the quiet thud when my suitcase touched the floor?" I asked, trying to make sense of it in my head.

"Now that you mention it... I was able to hear it," Bella said, confusion clear in her voice.

"Oh, that was one of the things I forgot to mention! With that little power change thing we did yesterday we get enhanced abilities," Rikki informed us.

"What sort of abilities?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Like... enhanced senses - hearing, sight and everything - and we're also faster, as in running and reflexes, and stronger than before. And when I say enhanced, I mean very enhanced," she explained.

"Cool..." the three, Bella, Emma and I, of us mumbled.

"Come on, Cleo," I heard Sam shout, "We have to go now or we'll miss the flight."

"I guess that's my cue," I said, sadness deep in my voice.

"It's okay. You'll come and visit us and we'll come and visit you, even if it is always raining," Bella said. I smiled as I gave them all one last hug before grabbing my suitcase and walking away into the terminals with my family.

I had two long days ahead of me. Our plane departs at twelve o'clock. It's roughly an eighteen-hour flight from the Gold Coast to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive up to Forks. Altogether it's just short of a twenty-hour journey. So by the time we arrive at our new house in Forks, it will be eight o'clock, in Australia but six o'clock in Forks, in the morning. We'll then have to unload the van full of furniture and boxes and unpack - which I hope it isn't raining when we do.

We boarded the plane and took our seats in first class. Somehow, Dad and Sam had managed to pay for first class. I suppose it's a good thing considering we had an eighteen-hour flight ahead of us.

I relaxed back in my seat and put my phone into airplane mode. I then dug my earphones out of my bag and plugged them in. I chose a random song and put my earphones in my ear, blocking out the sound and the conversations, that I could hear all too clearly, around me and entered a world where I could just relax and think about nothing in particular.

* * *

"Cleo? Cleo, wake up!" someone was shaking me and telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes to see Kim looking at me as if I was stupid, "How loud do you want these things?" she said, waving them around in her hand, I snatched them back as she said, "Come on, we have to get off now."

I looked around and realised for the first time that everyone was rising from their seats. I must have fallen asleep half way through the flight. Getting up, I stretched and grabbed my bag and carefully walked off the plane after the rest of my family.

We still had to wait fifteen minutes before we could get our next flight at four o'clock - in the morning, might I add - so, once we had got our luggage, we decided to get something to eat. I bought a chicken sandwich and a couple of bottles of water for the rest of the journey. When an announcement was made for our flight, we hurriedly got up from the table, put through our rubbish in the bin and rushed to the terminals to board our plane.

Once on the plane, I again relaxed back into the seat and put my earphones in. I pressed play and, to make sure that I didn't fall asleep, I looked out the window at all the greenery as we took off. I had to admit, it was beautiful. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered in moss, branches hanging with a canopy of it. The ground was covered in ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves of the trees. I wasn't used to this much green, it seemed weird.

As the time passed I just sat and looked out the window, listening to my music. The song changed again and I smiled to myself as I realised what song it was. 'No Ordinary Girl' that Bella had recorded for us. I knew every word and each one was true.

Suddenly the plane jolted slightly as it prepared to land. I shifted in my seat so that I was more comfortable for impact and felt it jolt again as the wheels hit the ground. I looked at the time on my phone. The time had automatically changed to the area I was in so it read the correct time, five o'clock. I stood up and stretched once again and followed Dad, Sam and Kim off the plane. We grabbed our luggage and headed to the main doors. When I saw a glimpse of the weather outside I almost moaned. It was raining. Great. Time for the umbrella. When it was my turn to step outside, I carefully put the umbrella out into the rain and put it up, making sure no water came in contact with my skin. I carefully stepped out under the umbrella and was so glad I wore skinny jeans and boots other wise my ankles would end up getting wet. I followed my family as they headed to the place we had been told to go and could soon see the huge van that we would all be getting into shortly.

We made it to the van and dad unlocked it with the keys he had been handed at the main doors. He jumped in, shaking off his umbrella before he closed the door. Me, Kim and Sam walked round to the other side. Sam opened the door and Kim put her umbrella down, shaking it off before she got in and slid next to Dad. Then it was my turn. I stepped under the umbrella Sam was holding over me so I could put my umbrella down and carefully shook it off. I then quickly jumped into the van next to Kim and put the umbrella by my feet. Sam did the same as dad, putting the umbrella down, jumping in and then shaking it off before she closed the door. Once everyone was in, Dad started the engine and now all that was left was the one hour drive to Forks before we unpacked.

I have to say that the drive to our new home was uneventful and it rained almost the entire journey, only stopping five minutes before we reached our destination. It was now quarter past six in the morning and we could see some of our new neighbours setting off for work. I got out of the van after Sam and looked at our new house. I looked to my left to see another small house, probably a two bedroom one by the looks of it. It had a nice front yard and two tall trees, that I didn't know the name of, stood in front of it by the road.

Parked in the drive way of the house was a cruiser that read 'Chief' on the side. Great. So now they managed to get a house right next door to the Chief of Police. In front of the house, parked on the road, were two cars. One being a shiny silver Volvo and the other being a black Mercedes. From what I could tell it was a Mercedes Guardian and it had tinted windows. I would love to have that car. Parked in the back garden I could only just see the old red Chevy truck. The paint was fades but it still looked very intact and looked like you would be able to throw a bomb at it and it would still survive.

I looked back to our own new house. It looked very similar to the one I had just been examining but bigger as it had three bedrooms. I walked up to the door with the key dad had just given me and unlocked it. I opened it and took the bags I had been holding inside. Dad instructed me on where to go to get to my room and I did just that, walking up the stairs carrying my bags and I soon ended up in a medium-sized bedroom. I placed my things by the window. The room wasn't as big as I'd had at the Gold Coast but it was still a decent size. As I looked out of one of the two windows I realised I had the smaller front bedroom. I glanced out of the window and realised I could see the house that I was examining outside. From here I could see the truck better. It looked just how I thought it had. Obviously, my senses and abilities were more enhanced.

"Cleo! Come down and help with the boxes! I am not doing it for you before you even think on asking!" I rolled my eyes at Kim's words before I turned on my heel and went down stairs, almost knocking both me and Kim to the floor in the process.

"I wasn't going to ask you to it, you idiot," I said, "I was just day dreaming. I would have come down eventually."

"Don't call me an idiot!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"Oh, you know you love it, really," I said sarcastically, walking past her and she became even more angry.  
I walked outside and went to the back of the van, where dad and Sam were unloading the boxes. From what I could tell Kim had already taken all of her boxes except for one or two of them. I found boxes with my name on them and started taking them into the house and up to my room. Altogether it took about six trips and soon I was helping dad bring in the parts for my bed. I waited while he put it together in the middle of the room. He stood up once he was done.

"I'll let you bring the mattress up and I'll let you decide where you place your bed too," he said, "I'm going to go and put Kim's up now," and he walked out of the room without another word. I sighed as I walked over to the bed frame. Luckily it had wheels so it was easy to move. I placed it against the wall opposite the window that looked out onto the front. Once that was done I quickly ran down stairs and grabbed my memory foam mattress and dragged it upstairs. I placed it on the bed frame and plonked myself down on the bed. Suddenly it moved and I stood straight back up again. I looked at my bed, now in a slightly different place, and then remembered I hadn't put the brake things on. I moved it back and put each of the locks on the wheels so that it wouldn't move. I moved my wardrobe, which my dad had also put back together again, against the wall opposite the window that looked out at the chief's house. One look at the dozen boxes made me decide very quickly that I would unpack later. I quickly got changed into a pair of fresh clothes and checked my phone for the time as I walked down the stairs. I glanced out of the window and realised that someone had left the back of the van open, along with leaving the windows down. I asked dad for the keys which he gave to me happily, muttering thanks. I slipped my boots back on and went outside.

I went to the main part of the van first. I jumped in the car and looked around for how to close the window. It had a button so it was obviously electric windows. With a sigh I put the key in the ignition and turned. The van came to life and I pressed the two buttons of the door and watched as the windows automatically closed. I took the key back out again and jumped out closing the door behind. I locked the door and heard all the locked slide into place. I then walked round the back of the van.

"Excuse me," I heard a deep voice a little distance away behind me. I turned round to see a man with black hair, brown eyes, a moustache and brown eyes. He was wearing police uniform and looked like he was in his late thirties, so I took it that he was the Chief.

"Yeah?" I asked politely.

"I'm guessing you're our new neighbours," he said and I nodded, "well, I'm Chief Charlie Swan. I thought I might as well introduce myself, you'd find out who I was sooner or later anyway."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Chief Swan," I said, stepping forward to shake his hand, "I'm Cleo Sertori. My father's called Don and my step mom's called Samantha. And I also have a younger sister, Kim," I informed him.

"Please, if we're going to be neighbours, call me Charlie. I hope you get settled in alright," he said, smiling.

"Okay, Charlie," I smiled back, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, no, of course not."

"I hope I don't come across as rude, I'm just curious, but I was wondering who's the Mercedes is?"

"Oh, the Mercedes? That's my daughter's, or it was, she doesn't use it anymore. You're probably the same age as her, actually. Her and her boyfriend were thinking on selling it."

"Oh..." I mumbled, "sorry, I hope that didn't seem rude."

"No, it's fine," he assured me, "I have to get going now. I'm if you talk to your parents and such they might even think about buying it. After they've talked to my daughter about it of course."

"Thanks," I said. He nodded and then walked to the cruiser. He got in and drove off. Okay, that was a little awkward for a first introduction. I shook my head and remembered what I was doing. I turned back round to face the back of the van. I looked in to check it was empty before pulling myself up into the back so that I could bring down the shutter. I grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it down with me as I jumped back down. I lined it up and clicked it into place and locked it. I walked back round the van and back into the house.

"Dad?" I said as I handed him the keys back, he looked up at me, "How am I going to get to school?"

"Well, actually," he started, "I was thinking, since you've got your licence now, on buying you a car."

"Really?" I asked excitedly and he nodded, "Well, I just talked to Chief Swan and he said that his daughter and her boyfriend were thinking on selling the Mercedes that's on the front."

"Really?" he said and I nodded eagerly, "Well then I guess we'll have to talk to them."

"Yay! Thank you!" I squealed, embracing him in a tight hug, "Thankyouthankyou THANKYOU!"

**Note: Longer chapter this time. I hoped you liked it. I will post the next one as soon as I can. I would appreciate it if you wrote a review, follow or favourite. Thank you, you guys!x**

**Fun Fact: I wrote this chapter while listening to ****_Olly Murs' _****album, ****_'Right Place, Right Time'_**** and I ended up writing the lyrics at one point.**

**- - - -_ Will Cleo get the car she really wants? How will her first day at school go? Who will she meet? Who will she have her lessons with? What will she think when she sees the Cullens', the Hales' and Bella for the first time? - - - - _Find all this out and more in the next chapter.**


	3. First Day

**Note: Hey again guys! Thanks to the people who follow and favourite. Here's chapter three, hope you like it! R&R guys!x**

**Little Shout Out: If you like ****_Wolfblood_****, then check out my other FanFic ****_The Next Story_****. It's not complete yet, and I'm not sure how long it's actually going to be; it's just a 'write it as it comes' story I suppose, like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_H2O: Just Add Water_**** or ****_Twilight_****. All the credit goes to the creators, ****_Jonathan M. Shiff_**** and ****_Stephanie Meyer_****.**

It was about four o'clock when I finally got home again. After I'd had a four-way call with Emma, Bella and Rikki, I had been sent out to go shopping. I had no other way than to walk to the other side of town to get to the supermarket and I had gotten lost a couple of times too. I had spent ages in the store deciding what to buy and just bought a whole load of things that I knew and thought we needed. Then on the way back home I had stopped off at a diner to get something for lunch and waited about half an hour before I could order because it was so busy. I then had to make my way back over to the other side of town and it took even longer because my feet were already hurting. I was lucky enough that it hadn't rained once while I was outside. As I got closer to the house, I realise a car parked in the driveway. It was a dark blue Mercedes-Benz. It distracted me from my thoughts for a moment but it didn't take long for me to realise that it was my Dad's and Sam's car. It must have been brought over by ferry by one of my dads friends. I shrugged it off as I walked through the front door and into the kitchen. I placed all the bags on the floor next to the table and stretched out my fingers.

"Oh, you're back," Sam said, smiling at me as she came into the kitchen, I smiled weakly back at her, "I guess I should get started on dinner then. You should go sit down, before you collapse."

I nodded and made my way for the living room. I sat down in the first space I got to. I was so tired that I didn't want to move from this place. Ever.

"Cleo," a familiar voice said and I opened my eyes to see my dad stood in front of me. I looked at him and he held his hand out, saying, "Here." I looked at what he was holding out in front of me. In his was a key. I could tell from the sign on the key that it was for a Mercedes. I took the key in my hand and turned it over to look at the other side. There it read 'Mercedes Guardian'. I almost fainted at the sudden shock as the realisation hit me. It was the key to the Mercedes that was parked in front of the Swan house. I couldn't believe it. They had actually bought it for me. Now I wouldn't have to worry about getting to and from school.

"Can I go give it a quick test drive?" I asked it a small quiet voice.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said, sitting down on the other end of the sofa.

I jumped up from my seat, no longer feeling tired. "Thank you!" I shouted as I hurried out the door, taking my bag with me, "I've got my phone with me, if I lose track of time." I almost ran to my new shiny black car and unlocked it. I jumped into the driver's seat, putting my bag on the passenger seat, and pulled my belt on and before I could get the key in the ignition, my phone rang. I dug through my bag and pulled out my phone. I checked the caller ID and realised that it was Rikki. I answered it, putting it to my ear.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone.

"Hey!" came three voices from the other end of the phone.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling even though they couldn't see me.

"So, what you doing?" Bella asked.

"I'm about to take my new car for a test drive," I answered.

"Ooh," Emma sighed, "What car you got?"

"A Mercedes Guardian," I said, "It's gorgeous! It shiny black and the windows are tinted and it's got leather seats."

"Oh. My. God. Can I have it?" Rikki said dramatically from the other end of the phone.

"No, you can't. I bet you would love it though, I can't imagine how fast it goes," I mumbled almost dreamily.

"Oh, that's another thing," Rikki blurted out, and we all waited for her to continue, "Because of our new fast reflexes and everything we can drive even better before which means that it's certain we will never get into a crash when we're driving, which also means that we could probably drive so fast without being noticed and we would never get a ticket. How amazing is that?!"

"That's awesome!" Bella exclaimed and we all laughed at her.

"Well, I'm gonna go now so that I can test out the car. Bye!" I said. I heard them all say 'goodbye' and then I hung up, putting my phone back in my bag. I put the key in the ignition and turned. The car purred to life and I almost felt like drooling. I carefully pulled out of the parking spot and drove down the street. It was easy and light to drive and I loved it! You only had to press lightly of the pedals and it would move or stop. I drove around the block a couple of times for five minutes before parking it outside our house. I got out again and pressed the button to lock it. I smiled happily as I walked into the house that was already starting to become familiar.

"That was quick, I thought that you would stay in it for hours," Kim said sarcastically.

"I only took it out for a test drive, Kim," I said, rasing an eyebrow at her.

"Oh well, like I care," she muttered as she walked off, trying to hide how annoyed she was that I had a new car. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. The food smelled amazing!

* * *

I woke up to see nothing but grey clouds outside my window. With a sigh I got out of bed and looked at my new room. I had finished unpacking last night and my room now looked presentable. I put all my bathroom things on a self in the bathroom and put away all my new clothes in the wardrobe. I picked out clothes for the day, the outfit consisting of black skinny jeans, a spaghetti-strap top and a thin pink v-neck jumper that I could wear as a top over the spaghetti-strapped one. I put them on my bed and walked round into the bathroom that was right next to my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I, however, did not look presentable. My hair was a brown mess just sitting on top of my head, I had small faint bags under my eyes and my skin had already lost some of the dark tan I had. At least I still looked like someone from Australia should. I could now see the darkness under my eyes that I usually wouldn't be able to notice. That's enhanced sight for you.

With another sigh, I started brushing through my tangled hair, making sure to get out all the knots. I looked at the clock on the wall and I still had time to get a quick bath. I ran the hot water turning the cold slightly as well. I just left it so it was shallow and then undressed and got in. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair before carefully cleaning under my scales. I then once again slid quietly out of the bath and dried myself using one of my new powers. It was a lot quicker.

I got dressed, stuffed everything in my rucksack and slung it over my shoulder. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sat at the table was dad, Sam and Kim, who looked like she hadn't had much sleep. I put my rucksack on the floor by one of the empty chairs and then made myself a bowl of cereal.

As I sat down, Dad spoke, "Cleo, you do know you'll have to take Kim to and from school as well," I nodded even though I hadn't actually thought about that. At dad's words Kim groaned.

"I'm not that bad, Kim," I said but she just groaned again. Once I had finished eating, I checked the time on my phone and stood up, Kim following suit, "Bye!" said as we headed for the front door.

"You better not drive like a maniac... or like an old granny," Kim warned.

I just laughed, "Kim, I don't drive like either. Anyway, even if I did drive like a maniac, it's not like we're going to crash, I've got fast reflexes."

"You? Fast reflexes? Yeah right!"

We had both stopped walking and now Kim turned round to face me. In the process her bag hit one of Sam's favourite vases on the table in the hallway, sending it flying to the hard floor and Kim watched in pure horror.

Before it hit the floor my hand stretched out towards it, catching it centimetres away from the floor. I definitely hadn't been able to do that before. Kim stared at my hand in amazement, what I had just said proving to be true. I carefully placed the vase back on the table and walked past Kim and out the front door, saying, "Told you so!"

Kim rushed after me, not saying a word as I unlocked the car and slid in. I threw my bag into the back and pulled my seat belt on. Kim copied, keeping her bag on her lap. I put the key in the ignition and turned, making the car purr to life and drove off towards the highway.

The school wasn't hard to find, just off the highway like most of the other things. It didn't look as a school should but it was the sign declaring that it was Forks High School that me stop and turn into the parking lot. It was a collection of matching buildings, with maroon coloured bricks, that looked more like a collection of matching houses than a school. It was surrounded by trees and shrubs that I didn't realise it's size at first.

I parked in front of the first building that had a sign over the door, reading FRONT OFFICE. I was almost certain that it was off-limits to students because no one else was parked there but both me and Kim needed directions so I stayed there for now, stepping out into the cold morning with Kim following. I locked the car as I walked toward the door. Taking a breath, I opened it and walked in.

It was brightly lit inside and warmer than I thought it would be. It was only a small office; a little waiting area with soft padded folding chairs, an orange-flecked commercial carpet, a big clock ticking loudly with notices and awards cluttering the walls. Plants were everywhere in large plastic pots. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with papers along with flyers taped to the front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was occupied by a large red-haired woman with glasses, wearing a purple t-shirt.

The woman looked up, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Em... I'm Cleo Sertori and this is my younger sister Kim," I informed her and she understood straight away.

"Oh, of course," she said as she started digging through various piles of documents that were cluttered on her desk. She eventually found what she was looking for and walked towards the counter so she could hand us the papers, "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school for each of you." She handed us the schedules and said which routes would be easiest. She also handed both of us a slip, "You'll have to get each of your teachers to sign them." She wished us a god luck and we gave her a smile back as we walked back out into the cold air. We got back into the car and I started the engine once more. More people were starting to arrive, most of them staring at my car as they went past. I followed them to the parking lot and parked in the first spot I found. As I looked to my left, I recognised the shiny sliver Volvo I had parked next to. It was the one that had been parked outside the Chief's house yesterday morning.

Kim and I both got out once again and I made sure I had everything in my bag. I quickly studied the map before stuffing it my bag and climbing out, only just dodging the huge puddle under my feet. I locked the car as I walked toward the shelter of the cafeteria, I didn't want to be out in the open if it started raining. I checked what I had first on my schedule, English with Mr Mason in building three.

Kim had already started making her way towards her first lesson so I made my way around the cafeteria and soon found building three. It had a huge '3' painted on the side of it, so it wasn't exactly hard to miss. I followed two people in front of me through the door and stopping, as they did, to hang up my coat on one of the pegs. I took my slip up to the teacher and he quickly signed it, handing it back to me and telling me to take a seat beside a girl at the back. I did as he said, walking to the empty seat at the back. She looked up as I sat down and smiled almost straight away.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she held out her hand and I could already tell that she wasn't shy about confronting me.  
I shook her hand, smiling as I did so, "Cleo."

"I know," she said and I looked at her, confused, "Everybody knows there's someone new here and of course everyone knows your name. It's only a small town."

I nodded, not quite sure how I felt about everybody knowing who I was. I turned to the front of the class, pretending to be interested in the lecture.

The morning passed by faster than I thought and I was soon heading to lunch with Jessica and another girl called Angela. Jessica was in three of my first four lesson so I was happy about that and Angela was in my Government class. I had managed getting from each building without getting wet, so luck was still on my side at the moment. The meal for lunch today was Spaghetti Bolognese and as I grabbed a plate, placed in on the tray along with my bottle of water and followed my new friends to a table, I could feel people staring at me.

With my new enhanced hearing I could hear the hushed whispers and conversations about me as I walked past. I sat down next to Angela and Jessica and started eating my food.

As we ate and Angela and Jessica spoke to each other a few more people came and sat at our table, most of them male except for one of them. The female sat down on the other side of Angela. The darker skinned boy sat down next to her and the two other boys took the last two empty seats.

"So, who's the new girl?" the dark-haired one asked.

"Oh, guys," Angela said and everyone looked her way. She pointed to me, saying, "This is Cleo. Cleo, this is Lauren, Tyler, Eric and Mike," she informed me pointing to each person.

"Hi," I said, "Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, your from Australia," Lauren said and I nodded, "I've always wanted to live there."

They all started talking to one another again and I took a quick look around the cafeteria, meeting many unwanted gazes. As soon as I caught people's eyes they turned away, as of they hadn't been looking. As my eyes swept across the room once more that was when I noticed them.

They were sat in the corner of the cafeteria and were talking quietly. There were six of them altogether. Three girls and three boys. Even from this distance I could see their features easily. They were all stunningly beautiful and looked very similar but different at the same time. They had chalky pale skin and dark purple blotches under their eyes, as if they hadn't slept in a week. They had coal-black eyes, except one of them, who had muddy brown eyes and they all spoke quite fast from what I could tell. The girls all wore designer clothes; one had long, straight blonde hair that went down to her waist, another had short, black, pixie-like hair that stuck out in all different directions and the other had long, wavy, brown hair that was pulled back into an elegant pony tail. The boys all wore the clothes that looked fairly similar, probably also designer but it was harder to tell; one was very big and muscular and had black curly hair, another was a taller and leaner but still looked muscular and he had cropped honey blonde hair and the last of the males was more lanky and less bulky and he had untidy bronze-colour hair. I recognised two of them from all my classes.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She looked up to see who I was talking about, "That's Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and the brunette is Isabella, Bella, Swan."

"Swan... As in the Chief's daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled, sort of annoyed, "she used to hang out with us but then she started going out with Edward, the one with the bronze-ish hair, and I suppose you could say she's became one of them. Why?" I realised that the two Jessica had just been talking about were in all my classes, Edward and Bella.

"Oh, nothing really. Just, I moved into the house next to the Chief and my dad bought my car off Bella."

"Oh..." she muttered.

Suddenly, the two that Jessica had described as Bella and Edward looked up right at me as if I had said their names. I dropped my gaze at once and looked at the table instead. I looked up as I tried to get involved in a conversation. Someone accidentally knocked over their open bottle of orange juice, the contents spilling all over my hand. I jumped up in shock and before anyone could say anything I ran to the closest bathroom. As I went in I was glad to see that no one else was in here and I fell to the floor, my tail flopping against the cold floor. I sighed and quickly stretched my hand out in front of me, balling my fist and watched as steam rose as my tail was replace by my legs.

I got up from the floor and went back out of the bathroom. I slowly walked over to the table and glanced over to the table where Edward and Bella were looking at me curiously. I averted my eyes away as I sat down.

"What was that about?" the blonde boy, Mike, asked.

"Oh... just that orange juice irritates my skin because I'm allergic to it so I had to wash it off as quickly as possible," I came up with the quick excuse. No more drinking orange juice when I'm around friends.

"Oh... Okay," he trailed on.

When the bell rang telling us to go to our next lesson, I shot up from my seat, not wanting to be late, slinging my rucksack over my shoulder and dumping the rest of my food in the trashcan, keeping hold of the bottle of water in case I needed it. I had 'Biology II' next with Mr Banner. Luckily, Angela and Mike also had that lesson so I followed them to building two.

I walked into the class room and up the teacher, getting him to sign the slip. He handed me some books and told me to go sit next to Angela which I was happy about. I turned round to find where Angela was sitting. I saw the empty seat next to her and then I saw who she was sat behind. In front of her sat Edward and Bella. I made my way to the empty seat next to Angela and put my books and things on the desk. I took my seat, which was behind Edward, and stared at the desk.

"You're Cleo Sertori, aren't you?" a female voice that sounded like bells asked.

Both me and Angela looked up to see Bella turned in her chair, looking at me, waiting for me to answer. Even Edward had turned slightly, so I replied, "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I was just asking cause we sold that car to you, the Mercedes Guardian, and I was just wondering if it was definitely you. I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Oh, okay... Nice to meet you," I said and focused on the teacher.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile and then turn back round. She started to talk Edward in a very quiet quick voice. I didn't want to seem rude but I couldn't help but listen to what they were saying. They may have been speaking quietly and very fast but I still caught every word.

"She seems a little off, that's all," Bella whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, I know," Edward replied, "I can't read her mind, it's as if she's blocking me without realising and she's got a weird scent."

"Weird... And did you see quickly she shot up from the table when that juice touched her hand?" Edward nodded quickly. Bella just shook her head not knowing what to say.

I resumed back to my work and the lesson passed quickly. Soon, I was on my to Gym. I could feel eyes on my back and I quickly glanced round to see Edward and Bella watching me carefully, going in the same direction as me.

"Hey! Sertori!" I turned round when I heard Mike's voice. I searched the crowd for him and when I saw him he was throwing something towards me. As it came closer to me, I realised it was my phone. I must have left it in Biology. I reached my hands towards it but it missed my hands. I quickly bent down and caught it with ease before it hit the ground.

"Nice save!" I heard Mike shout and I looked at him again as he was trying to get past people to get to me. He wasn't succeeding so I carried on walking.

"Thanks!" I shouted back as I carried on making my way towards the Gym. In my perceptual vision I saw Edward and Bella looking at me even more curiously. I ignored them and carried on towards my destination.  
In my first P.E. lesson I was given a kit and had to join in with badminton. It wasn't as hard as I had thought and I was a lot better now that I had better balance and could actually see the shuttlecock from a further distance. Bella was on the opposite team and she kept eyeing me as we played. She was quite good herself even though I remember Jessica saying something about Bella hating sports and that she was clumsy. She didn't seem clumsy to me.

When gym had ended I quickly got changed and hurried out of the changing rooms and towards my car. There was a huge group of people surrounding it, examining. I could see Kim trying to push her way through but to no avail. I got closer and tried to push my way through but it was no use. So instead I pressed the button on my keys and the car unlocked. Suddenly everybody turned and moved to see who had unlocked it. I started walking forward and they stared as both me and Kim got in the car. I started the engine and it once again purred to life and I swear I could have seen someone drooling at the sound. People finally moved out of my way as I backed out of my parking space. Leaving the scene behind I drove off and onto the highway.

"Can you go faster?" Kim suddenly asked.

"Why? I thought you didn't want be to drive like a maniac," I demanded.

"Well, now I do, I wanna see how fast this thing goes. I won't say anything to dad or Sam, I promise," she begged.

With a sigh and rolling my eyes, I touched the pedal more. The car gently sped up. All of a sudden a silver car sped past me. I recognised it straight away as Edward's and I was wondering how he was driving so fast. I could hear Kim muttering faster so I decided I would. Pushing down on the pedal, the car sped forward and I easily weaved my way through the traffic. I saw Kim's eyes lighten with excitement when she saw how fast we were going. I soon caught up with the silver Volvo and I could see Edward looking through his rear view mirror at me. Bella turned in her seat and stared at me, shock and confusion spreading across her face.

I have to figure this out...

**Note: Well, guys, hoped you liked it. They seem to be getting longer every time. Fourth chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. Please, I would really appreciate it if you review, follow or favourite this story. Thank you, you guys, you help support me. **

**Fun Fact: I almost fell asleep writing this chapter. The reason was because I was tired and I really should have went to sleep but I didn't want to stop writing.**

**- - - - _Will Edward and Bella confront Cleo when they get home? Will Cleo start finding clues about what they are? Will Cleo be able to cope with having to hide what she is from all of her friends? - - - - _Find all this out and more in the next chapter.**


End file.
